User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:49, 17 June 2010 Tactical onslaught Is tomorrow 10 AM EST (East Coast Time). 03:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ermm is it or is it glitched out and is just your name in blue and a logo of a picture you would see in a document and a white screen? Death to the false emperor! 18:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to get it fix ok since I get complained at by some - slopi Block :In relation to User blog:Bovell/Rumor: Battlefield 3 outselling Modern Warfare 3 at GameStop... - 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you brag quite alot about your "awesome stats". Not to mention your grammar, and being blocked for unacceptable behavior in the blog comments doesn't give you a very good reputation. RE: I'm not quite sure what you mean? - 13:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't feed the trolls. It only encourages them. Just ignore them, they'll get blocked, and soon they'll get bored and leave. - 13:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your signature, you need to go into 'My Preferences' and find the signature section. In that is your signature, so if you want links you need to put them into there. If you wanted, I could make you a signature... - 14:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, we don't compile lists of trolls per week. But you could get pretty close by checking the - the list of people who've been blocked recently - 15:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question If you want to do the BF2:SF maps, please use proper grammer when writing the articles, read the Manual of Style and please try to follow how the rest of the BF2 map articles are writen, use Dalian Plant as a reference. Licensing I'm going to need you to license your images : File:Devils-perch-64.jpg and File:Warlord-64.jpg or they will have to be deleted, if you do not know how to license images, give me the source URLs and I will do it for you. :They seem to come directly from the game files, according to the "extended details" section. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Do u have LBP2? I saw your name on some of the levels under "high scores" in the upper-left-hand corner. If so, I'd like to play some time. Secondly, why do you have anime characters as your avatar? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Get online pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u mad? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uXh2fRG2Q8 Char wins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :u jelleh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) EH Mad yet, son? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Old. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously, dawg, why do you watch that stuff? ::IMHO the real-robot anime are much better. Macross, Gundam (except SEED and 00), etc. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::lol, kill 'em all Tomino just wants to make you feel like shit >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Help you with what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: In terms of K/D, yes, that's my record, but I've gotten a higher kill count before. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :A pyrrhic defeat if ever there was one, eh? Same thing actually happened to me three times in a row. Rampage, but defeat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I never even looked at the dice. 'Nuff said! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, broheim! How you doing? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually just going for admin, not b'crat, lol. :And I agree, Rockstar really needs to do something about the hackers. It kills me that such a wonderful game like RDR is ruined by a bunch of nubs who can't hit the broad side of a barn without an aimbot and invincibility. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well good job @level 50. You're general of the army now. ::And yeah, I know most hackers are bad at the game. Until that dude a few days ago activated god-mode, we were kicking their asses. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::At least there are some people who can take their beating, though. Remember those British guys near Las Hermanas who we repeatedly beat over the head? But, they were still arrogant. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should vote sooner rather than later, JSYK. I'd appreciate it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe, after I get home from work (I'm employed again, lolol). How's 3:00 PM sound? :::::And yes, my name is in cyrillic letters. It's transromanized as "Yura", a pet form of my name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was only the M249, SCAR-L, and F2000. Are there other Belgian weapons? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I dunno, dude. That wiki seems pretty far gone to me. Also, you never voted at BF:RFA :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not opposed entirely to the idea. But what I'm saying is that it'd take a lot of effort. I'll help, but I won't be particularly active. :BTW thank you so much for voting for me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who made the change in the first place. I think it's odd that I managed to miss those two given that I changed every weapon page on the wiki minus a few. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had BF2 SF, but I don't, unfortunately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Get it; it's really fun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: What do you mean, "y u no good at job"? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi There seems to be a problem with your signature, but I can't seem to narrow it down, do you mind if you just send me a message and sign it so I can have a look? - 13:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's fixed now. Thanks anyway - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cool, maybe we can play tomorrow. And thanks for supporting me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm Sure, why not. ETA 15 min, though, I need to finish uploading a video. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not today I'm playing FNV Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's the emblem of the Ukrainian Air Force. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I chose it because it looks more badass than the Ground Forces or Navy emblem. (Both of which are just crossed swords/anchors respectively). This one has a sword and wings. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov RE:Licensing Well it depends on the image you're trying to upload. If it's a in-game image from a Battlefield game, and if you took the picture, you can choose to license it with or whatever license you wish to release it with, also adding , as the image is from a BF game. For non-BF related images, you can use either ' ' or . For Attribution details, the format I use is usually like this : And additionally, try to name your images properly, for example a image from Battlefield 2: Euro Force would be named File:BF2EF Leopard 2.png This is done to seperate the images from one another for the Leopard 2 appears in BF2:MC aswell. Hope this helps. - k Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FUKK YAER PS: I'll try to get my mom to let me stay up until midnight next friday. If so, then it's you, me, Vlademarovich (Maybe), 3 cans of coke, and the BF3 Beta Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) re: ps3 Ahmedrulz 12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey umm my psn is waddahed. i dont have a mic well not yet im gunna get one when battlefield 3 comes out and umm tell me the psns of those other guys so well play together :) Meh 08th MS team ftw Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by jelly? and by the way my k/d is 1.5 just to let you know Yeah Man Add Zephalian cuz m y name's zephalian Zephalian 11:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 11:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i think you can tell that from mi profilepicture and im iraqi and why would it be rude if u asked me if i was middle eastern??